mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Back into the Shadows/Transcript
just remembered. My first Christmas Eve in the human world.}} found a stray cat freezing in the snow and took him in.}} called him Klunk . He became part of our family.}} decide to revisit my past?}} s resonating in my reality more than ever.}} }} m sorry denied you all these years, lil guy.}} }} know... Actions speak louder than words...}} }} tis Casey here! C mon, let us in!}} think he s just curled up in a ball cryin !! Wait till break down this door, ll...}} s open! He s already gone!}} s goin ...}} }} wonder if Mikey can fend off Foot Ninjas after all these years...}} , so...}} ... Mikey...}} d he have to involve Shadow and Renoir!?}} s at it again...}} }} re going?}} Mikey s!!!}} t make me laugh.}} d be suddenly gifted with telepathy.}} ll show ya my telepathy!!}} }} cuz you re upset doesn t mean ya can do stupid things like vent out your anger on your own family!}} }} cha feel like that too!?}} kid got thrashed cuz of Mikey!! And cuz of us!!}} we let this happen?}} s cuz... We regret... Nothing... Unc Raph...}} }} t be stupid! Ya almost got killed!}} m still here... Right? And your student too...}} re s... Still alive and kicking... Uncle Mikey s on h...his way to a huge fight... He, too, is still alive... Davianna p...probably is too... N...Nothing s over yet... Nothing s irreversible yet... T...There nothing to get upset about yet!!}} ... ll (Cough) ll show the way (Cough) (Cough)}} t forget to just... Live and let live .}} s why the least we should all do is never look back on decisions that come from the heart... And deal with the consequences.}} s why we supported him, and always will.}} t expect me to see glitterin rainbows and flyin unicorns in my life like you do, April!}} }} m not asking you to distort your view on reality! now you went through a lot, but you have to stop letting your past poison your life!}} t you see...? You can t even handle this situation rationally! You ve become completely unable to react positively to anything!}} t you see you don t need to focus on it to live?}} s not just that you can t help others, we can t even help you like this... You need to open your heaert a bit more, Raph. Have faith in those who only wish you well... Youre family... We would never turn our back on you.}} get it... get it... m sorry Donnie, didn t mean it.}} ll forgive nonetheless, as usual.}} didn t mean you were a bad parent or anythin , ...}} s okay, Raph...}} know shoulda reacted differently...}} }} be so blind...! She took on Foot Ninjas! At such a young age! Hehehe... Ya really made yer dad proud, Shadow... Next time, try not to get beaten up, kay? Now, take a backseat and let us veterans have our share of the action...}} Cuz we re gonna teach those scumbags a lesson and bring ya back your friend and Mikey in one piece!}} s do it!}} }} t remember much... (Cough) (Cough) ...Too distracted by anger...}} t die!}} m not so proud of you after all...}} }} don t wanna die!!}} s wimpin out, so let him be. He s gonna slow us down anyways, eh?}} t. Time is running out. He s our only lead, so he s coming with us.}} tcha see he s had enough of it already?}} }} see. So Renoir should be allowed to sit this one out just because he s had enough of it ?}} re not willing to ask him to push his limits a little bit?}} just love how you act so ambiguously all the time, Raphael.}} s afraid of pain and death. So is Renoir. Yet your brother s gone to face his fears on his own... Your 17 years of hard work have finally paid up, eh?}} s excused because you want it... Even if he s needed now.}} t this situation infinitely unfair...}} }} mon, just spit it out and we ll leave ya alone...}} s all know...}} t do... We need you to physically come with us. From the rooftops, you had a perfect view of your surroundings. In addition, you did carry Shadow yourself from that factory to here, so your visual memory is probably good enough for us.}} s down, so that leaves only you, Renoir. Think about the girl that they are holding hostage. If you don t comply with us, we won t be able to do anything... And she s a goner.}} m tired, okay? m tired of being forced to pretend to be what m not and suffering from it!}} s in danger because of that Mikey ! He s your brother, so take responsibility and straighten things out yourselves! Don t lump me with you ninjas!}} }} t... Make things more difficult than they already...}} shit! wanted cha to stay, but it ain t gonna happen, capiche?}} like a gutless weakling, cuz you re comin with us!!}} feel terrible for Augustus... Or Renoir as Raph calls him.}} feel the same too, but let s trust Raph on this one.}} }} re gonna throw away your ninja identity, just do it.}} don t care anymore. It s not like it s gonna change anythin .}} s when ya show your true self.}} t wanna give up on me, even if ain t worth it... That s what saw in you.}} s a nobody in this world... We all have an identity... And if there was one for ya that we d probably both agree on...}} s gotta be that one.}} }} ll do my best.}} }} s here.}} s alone, as planned.}} welcoming committee to keep him busy while we make some preparations here.}} s dead... You re gonna pay for what she did.}} }} t...Don t touch me!!}} start...}} t lower yourself to the level of those puny Purple Dragons! We only kill, we don t dishonor and rape women!}} s what you are...}} }} killing than raping ?}} was simply implying that the Purple Dragons are inferior because they act according to their individual needs and impulses. They lack ambition.}} s usefulness was up... So we could allow ourselves to dispose of her to get rid of excess baggage...}} s almost time for you to fulfill your purpose... That s why wanted you to remain alive and healthy.}} t you think?}} }} just remembered...}} m dead.}} }} t... Take it anymore... My arm...}} have to do something...!}} }} found my Shell Cell!}} said, we ll split into two groups temporarily.}} s our only lead, but chances are they haven t moved far from there! Just make sure you stay well hidden!}} will go grab our weapons in our lair. We re up against Foot Ninjas so we mustn t take any chances! Without them, we re as good as dead...}} re going to join you guys using our Shell Cells radars and Raph s motorcycle... Okay?}} mon, rookie! Let s hit the road!}} }} know you re a lot stronger than those Foot Ninjas. They don t stand a chance against you, so...}} }} t mind me callin ya that for the time being. m still kinda confused as to who you are... And it makes things more simple for everybody.}} s okay. get that all the time. Call me whatever you want.}} guy.}} s gonna be okay... Right?}} passion for justice ain t gonna let her down! She ll pull through just fine!}} s so wild.}} s just like her dad... m so proud of my mini-vigilante!!}} cha open your present now?}} all of New York for the best ones for ya. Ya must mean a lot to him...}} }} ! Let s make those scum pay for what they did to Shadow!!}} m countin on ya, Renoir! Show me the way!!}} re going the wrong way!!}} }} mon, Mikey s my bro, right? care for him...}} like it when you re honest like this! You re full of good intentions, as usual...}} know you re puttin up this act cuz there s somethin in for ya!}} hurts my head right now.}} }} must handle this...like a ninja would.}} thought we ninja turtles were invincible!}} re a ninja, Michelangelo! One with the gift of agility! If anyone, you can easily turn the tables if you wanted to!}} m not the Flash, Sensei!}} cat thing that Leo does to freak Casey out?}} s order! Show me your cat thing !}} }} t get anything from me... Freak!}} }} tried...}} }} t come out! Run away while you still can!!}} ll make no difference!}} ll kill me either way!!}} }} might live.}} }} Category:Transcripts